Meet the Uchihas
by 2LoveIs4EverEverLasting
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are finally engaged. So now it's time for Sakura to meet Sasuke's family-his entire family! What happens now? Chaos ensues!
1. Chapter 1

"I feel like I'm dreaming," Sakura stated, her emerald eyes bright with joy. She stared at the intricate diamond-encrusted ring on her finger. "I didn't think you'd have it in you to propose, Uchiha."

The arms around Sakura tightened as she squirmed in her fiancé's grasp. "Oh really?" he questioned, before bending his head to suckle lightly at the soft base on her neck.

The pink haired woman leaned back into her soon-to-be husband's embrace. She smiled, "Really."

"I'll bet I can change that," he smirked.

"Eek! Sasuke, stop it," Sakura squeaked, trying to push his head.

Sasuke raised his head; raven locks framed his onyx eyes, which were hazy with desire. He pressed his lips to Sakura's. As Sakura opened her mouth to protest, Sasuke's tongue plunged into its warmth.

Before the kiss could get heated, the phone rang. Sakura tore her lips away, as she got up to answer the phone.

"Oh. Hello, Mikoto. I'm fine. How are you? Yeah, he's here. Okay," Sakura turned to face her good-looking fiancé. "Sasuke, Mikoto wants to speak to you."

She handed the phone to Sasuke and waited while he spoke to his mother. They were both in the flat they'd bought a couple months ago. It was luxurious. There were two bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, and a bathroom.

After he hung up there was a slight frown on his face. A short period of silence ensued.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked tentatively.

"You have to meet my family," Sasuke answered.

Sakura smiled, "There's nothing wrong with that. But I thought I already met them."

"I already know that."

She looked puzzled. "So then I have to meet them again?"

Sasuke just stared at Sakura. "No! You have to meet the _rest_ of my family. Not just Itachi and my parents."

This time Sakura was surprised. "You mean there are _more_ of you?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

The pink haired woman just laughed nervously. "Nothing." Before Sasuke could pursue the matter, Sakura changed the topic. "But why are you so worried about me meeting the rest of your family? It can't be worse than when you and my dad are together in a room."

Sasuke pulled his soon-to-be wife against his-muscular-chest. "I don't know about that, but I don't think it'll be a similar situation," he murmured against her hair.

He and Sakura's father didn't get along very well. Actually it was a bit stronger than that. The only thing that kept them from coming at each other's throats was Sakura. Even when she was around them their distaste for each other was poorly masked.

"Is the rest of your family . . . uh, strict?"

Sasuke smiled, making Sakura's heart skip a beat. "That depends if you meet their requirements."

"Requirements?" Sakura frowned; she didn't like the sound of that.

Sasuke looked into her worried emerald eyes. "Do you want to hear them?"

Sakura was uncertain. She didn't know what the Uchihas expected from her. Did she really want to hear the _Uchihas' _requirements? "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Sasuke struggled to hide a smile at the anxious look in Sakura's eyes. He could imagine the thoughts running through her head. "You have to know how to cook, clean, and look after an entire household."

"That doesn't sound too hard." Maybe these requirements wouldn't be so difficult for Sakura to meet.

"There's a lot more. Everyone in the family has black hair," Sasuke stated, eyeing Sakura's pink hair.

"You think they're going to have a problem with my hair?" Sakura asked apprehensively.

Sasuke shrugged. "And I don't think we've ever had anyone with green eyes in the family."

This only caused Sakura to crease her forehead in worry.

Sasuke continued, "An Uchiha woman is gentle, calm, quiet, proper, and perfect in everything they do."

Sakura frowned. She wasn't most of those things. "You forgot arrogant, dominant, selfish, rude, and stoic," she reminded sarcastically.

This amused Sasuke, "Are you trying to describe me?"

Sakura glared at him. "It's not funny. I don't think your family will approve of me."

Sasuke bent down to place a kiss on Sakura's full lips. "Sakura, you're fine. Don't worry."

"You know, Uchiha? You can't give the right kind of compliment." She pressed her lips to Sasuke's for a long and sweet kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura, wake up. We're going to be late."

The pink haired woman slowly stirred in her sleep. "Sasuke, it's too early." Sakura's eyes opened to a shirtless Sasuke. His body was built. Never had she seen a sexier man.

"Don't tell me you forgot we have to go to the airport," Sasuke frowned.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I hope we won't be late," Sakura grumbled. She jumped out of the bed she and Sasuke shared.

"I knew this was going to happen," Sasuke said while he pulled on a shirt.

His fiancé ignored him as she rushed into the shower with a white towel.

"Do you want me to join you in the shower?" Sasuke smirked. He followed Sakura to the doorway between their bedroom and the bathroom.

Sakura blushed as she threw a disapproving glance at him. "I told you no sex before marriage. That includes you coming into the shower with me."

"Fine," Sasuke sighed. "I'll go wait in the car."

Sakura was out of the shower in five minutes. The drive t the airport took thirty minutes with Sasuke's fast paced driving. So she had ten minutes to get dressed.

She had some trouble deciding what to wear. In the end she wore a plain white dress that ended below her knees.

Sakura pulled her wavy, pink hair into a high ponytail. Her bangs were left out front, covering her forehead.

Grabbing her bag, Sakura locked the door and ran to a red 1993 Lamborghini Diablo VT. The car belonged to Sasuke, of course.

Sakura settled herself into the passenger seat and flashed Sasuke a nervous smile.

"You don't have to look so worried. You look nice," Sasuke stated as he looked at Sakura. She looked as beautiful as ever. Sasuke didn't understand why she was acting so nervous.

"Sasuke, are you sure your family won't disapprove of me?"

"Hn." Oh god. He didn't want to have to go through that again. Sakura had kept him up late at night with those questions.

"Sasuke, that's not an answer," Sakura frowned.

Sasuke placed his hand on top of Sakura's. "Stop thinking about it so much. Just act normal and everything will be fine."

Sakura relaxed, slightly. "I suppose you're right. But you didn't have to go through this."

"I went through worse," Sasuke stated remembering his meeting with Sakura's father a week ago.

"I guess you did," Sakura mused. "I can't recall Otou-san that upset before."

The memory of Sasuke informing her father about their engagement was clear. It'd happened last week, but Sakura remembered the events as if they'd happened yesterday.

"_Mr. Haruno I would like to inform you of my engagement to Sakura," Sasuke stated. Sakura sat next to him, a diamond ring on her finger which had been given to her by Sasuke earlier today. _

"_What?" exploded Mr. Haruno. He had never liked the Uchiha kid, but this . . . this was beyond the limit._

_Sakura was startled. She'd never seen her father look so angry. His emerald eyes, which were an exact replica of Sakura's, were blazing with fury. _

"_What wonderful news!" exclaimed Sakura's pink haired mother. "Sakura and you make a beautiful couple."_

_Mr. Haruno shot his wife an angry glare as he ran a hand through his short cropped, brown hair. "He," Mr. Haruno shot a dirty look at Sasuke, "can't marry my precious Sakura."_

"_Now, dear, you shouldn't say such things," warned his wife with a deadly smile. _

_Mr. Haruno shrank back, but sent a look of pure hatred towards Sasuke who looked amused. _

"_Do you kids have a wedding date?" asked Mrs. Haruno. _

"_Wedding?" Mr. Haruno gaped in horror. _

_Sakura ignored her father, "Not yet. Oka-san, is something burning?"_

"_Oh I left the pastries in the oven. I'll be right back." _

_Sakura's father took this chance to speak without his wife's interference. "My wife may approve of this, Uchiha, but I don't."_

"_Otou-san," Sakura began, before getting interrupted by her father. _

"_And you'd better keep your hands off my daughter." _

_Sasuke smirked. He placed a hand on top of Sakura's and pulled her closer to him, so she was almost sitting in his lap. _

"_Why you little-," Mr. Haruno grumbled as he reached for Sasuke who was sitting on the opposite sofa._

_But before he could get anywhere near Sasuke, his wife appeared in the living room doorway. _

"_Dear, what are you trying to do?" questioned Mrs. Haruno in a falsely sweet tone. _

"_Oh nothing," her husband replied, settling back into the sofa._

"_We'd better get going," Sasuke stated as he pulled Sakura off the couch and wrapped his arm around her waist. Sakura wasn't fooled; he was deliberately provoking her father for his own amusement. _

_Sasuke extended his free hand to Mr. Haruno, who eyed the hand with disgust. A nudge from his wife made him shake it. _

_The two men gripped each other's hands tightly; each one trying to make the other lose feeling his hand. _

_This would've gone on longer if Sakura hadn't interrupted. "Otou-san, Sasuke and I have to leave."_

_Bothe men dropped their hands. Mr. Haruno's eyes softened as he glanced at his daughter. _

"_You'd better take excellent care of my little Sakura," he said to Sasuke, his tone no longer filled with distaste. _

"_I will," Sasuke replied, looking down at Sakura with soft onyx eyes. _

"Sakura we're here," Sasuke said as he cut the engine.

"Already?" Sakura asked, snapping out of her daze.

"Yeah."

It was time to meet the Uchihas.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke sighed; Sakura had been strangely quiet as they waited for his family to arrive.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked.

Startled by Sasuke's question, Sakura glanced at his face. His eyes were on her, only her. "Oh nothing." Sakura gave a half hearted smile.

"Sakura," her fiancé frowned, obviously displeased by her answer.

"Well if you really want to know," Sakura paused to take a peek at Sasuke's expression. He was genuinely curious, so Sakura continued. "I was wondering whether you'd change your mind about this, if your family disapproved of me."

"Change my mind about what?"

"About this," she flaunted the engagement on her finger. "About the engagement . . . about us."

"Hn."

"Sasuke, you're not supposed to say that. You're supposed to grab my hand and look into my eyes. Then you'd say 'Sakura nothing could change my love for you. No matter what anyone says you're the only one for me'. Something like that. But you're such an ice block," the pink haired woman explained angrily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. He'd been doing a lot of sighing in the days leading to today. "Sakura relax. They'll end up liking you."

Sakura did as her future husband said. "You don't sound so sure. But I guess if you're with me then everything might be fine." She flashed him one of her beautiful smiles and took his hand.

Sasuke nodded, relieved that Sakura had finally stopped worrying so much.

"Sasuke-kun!" exclaimed a dark haired, onyx eyed woman, throwing herself at said person.

Sakura's expression soured at the image of the pretty woman who was all over her fiancé. Before she could make an angry remark, Sasuke gently pried the woman off him.

"Yuki I didn't know you were coming. Where's obaa-san and ojii-san? Didn't everybody else come?" Sasuke questioned.

Sakura stood to the side as if she were forgotten.

"They're coming in ten-twenty minutes. Their flight was delayed."

"Weren't you on the same flight as the rest of the family?"

"Nope," Yuki replied. "I had a modeling shoot in Hong Kong, so I booked a flight before everyone else."

So she's a model, mused Sakura. Yuki certainly looked like an Uchiha with her gorgeous features and she had long legs. A perfect figure.

"Sasuke-kun," purred Yuki. "You didn't even bother to tell me."

"Tell you what?" Sasuke asked.

"That you were getting engaged. I had to hear it from Mikoto-san," frowned Yuki. "You know everyone was disappointed."

Sasuke's expression turned grim. Sakura gazed curiously at the two people in front of her. What are they talking about?

"They were thinking we'd get married. After all we were engaged." Yuki smiled, baring her white teeth.

Sasuke's arm wound itself around Sakura's waist, pulling her form against his chest. "We might have been engaged once, but that's over. Meet my wife- soon-to-be-wife, Sakura," he murmured against pink hair.

Yuki glared at Sakura, who was wrapped up in her own thoughts. This woman had once been engaged to Sasuke. Looking at them, Sakura couldn't help but think they made a good pair. Did the rest of their family think that as well? Sakura couldn't help but wonder.

"Hmph. She's good-looking enough. But do you really think obaa-chan would approve of _her_, when you _know_ she prefers that you and I wed."

"I don't see why not. After all it's not easy to win an Uchiha's-especially my love," Sasuke glanced down affectionately at the woman in his arms.

"Something you should know all too well," he stated, looking Yuki directly in the eyes.

Yuki shut her mouth and looked away, embarrassed. She knew that no matter what she'd tried Sasuke had never once loved her.

Sakura smiled when Sasuke defended her. Sasuke really loved her. But, as Yuki had stated, would his family think Sakura was a better wife for Sasuke then Yuki?


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but here it is . . . **

* * *

><p>The entire Uchiha family arrived shortly after Yuki's arrival.<p>

As Sasuke's family approached, Sakura could only describe them as a horde of dark-haired, good-looking people. Looking up to gaze at Sasuke, Sakura had to admit he was the best looking out of his family. The only exception might be Itachi. It was hard to tell who looked better-Sasuke or Itachi.

Speaking of Itachi, where was he? Sakura thought he'd be here to greet his family. "How come Itachi's not here?" she directed the question towards Itachi's younger brother.

"He's back at the house, along with my parents," replied Sasuke.

It would've been great if Itachi had been here. Sakura had met him often and had taken an immediate liking to him.

She glanced at Yuki, who was shooting her angry glares. Sasuke had never told her about his ex fiancé. Sakura decided she'd ask him about that later, but right now she had to be introduced to his family.

If Sakura was nervous before, it was nothing compared to how she felt now. At the front of the family was an elderly couple, whom Sakura guessed were Sasuke's grandparents. The woman was old with graying hair, but the stern look on her face made her appear much older. She held herself with grace and elegance.

As did the old man next to her. He also had graying hair. His onyx eyes twinkled with youth, crinkling the corners of his eyes.

"Oba-san, oji-san, it's wonderful to see you after so many years," Sasuke greeted.

His grandmother stepped forward and embraced him. "You've grown into an exceptionally handsome young man."

The lady glanced at Sakura. "You must be Itachi's fiancé. He always did have strange taste. I must say pink hair!"

Sakura was fuming inside. Where in the world did she that Sakura was Itachi's fiancé? And strange taste? Next to Sasuke, Yuki smirked.

"Oba-san, you're mistaken. Sakura isn't Itachi's fiancé," explained Sasuke in a calm voice.

"Then who is he marrying?" questioned his grandfather.

"Itachi isn't the one getting married, I am," Sasuke answered.

"Ridiculous! You're engaged to Yuki," stated his grandmother in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Not anymore. Meet my fiancé Sakura Haruno." Sakura thought she'd detected a hint of pride in his voice.

Sasuke's oba-san stared, shocked at Sasuke's announcement. However, her husband smiled pleasantly at Sakura. "It's a pleasure meeting you Sakura. I apologize for our confusion earlier."

Sakura bowed her head in respect. "It's nice to meet you too."

"We can talk at home. Oka-san must be waiting for us," said Sasuke.

"Good idea. We should get going," agreed his grandfather.

"Nanami let's get going," he addressed his wife, whose shock hadn't left her eyes.

Sakura and Sasuke stood to the side as the Uchihas passed them. Most of the family members greeted Sasuke politely and gave Sakura an uncertain look.

One particular woman, with brown eyes smiled warmly at Sakura and welcomed her into the family. Sakura returned her smile and thanked her.

Once the remaining members of family had greeted Sasuke, he and Sakura exited the airport behind them. The Uchihas were already in the cars that'd arrived a few minutes ago, sent by Sasuke's parents.

Alone in the car with her boyfriend, Sakura sighed. So far meeting the Uchihas wasn't half so bad. Sure she'd just been insulted by her fiancé's grandmother, but it hadn't been worse than what Sakura had imagined.

"Sasuke?" Sakura gazed at him intensely.

"Hn." was Sasuke's usual response.

"You never told me that you were engaged before."

"Hn."

"Did you love her?" asked Sakura hesitantly.

"Hn."

By now Sakura had known Sasuke well enough to understand his one worded replies. "Can you tell me about it?"

This time Sasuke was the one to sigh. "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter explains more about Sasuke's and Yuki's engagement.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"Yuki was adopted by my uncle when she was four-."

"So she's not really related to you?" interrupted Sakura.

Sasuke shook his head and continued. "My grandmother didn't approve of Yuki's adoption."

There wasn't much she approved of, Sakura thought to herself.

"Over the years Yuki started to grow on my grandmother. She was so used to having Yuki around that she thought of Yuki as one of her own grandchildren."

Sakura took in all this. She guessed it'd take Sasuke's grandmother some time to accept her. Maybe she wasn't such a bad person.

"So how did you two get engaged?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"When I was twelve years old I overheard my grandmother telling my parents that the family should get me and Yuki engaged. At the time, my parents had no objection to it."

"Didn't they ask you how you felt about it?"

"They did."

"And what did you say?" Sakura's tone sounded a bit threatening.

"I didn't mind, so I agreed to get engaged." Sasuke didn't see the way Sakura's eyes flashed.

"You agreed?" shouted Sakura.

"I was only twelve and it was way before I met you." Sasuke stated calmly.

Sakura hesitated before she asked her next question. "Did you love her?"

Sasuke looked at her wearily before answering this time. "No, not really."

"What do you mean 'not really'?" she narrowed her eyes.

Sighing Sasuke said, "It means I didn't love her."

"But you must have had some feelings for her," persisted Sakura.

"No, Sakura, I didn't," Sasuke spoke through clenched teeth.

"When did you break off the engagement?" The questions just kept coming.

Sasuke kept quiet for awhile.

"You did break off the engagement, didn't you?" Sakura stared into onyx eyes.

"I did. I told Yuki and my parents. Itachi knows as well."

Sakura was silent as she stared at out at the scenery that was flashing by. She just noticed that Sasuke was speeding as always. "Sasuke, slow down."

The car slowed down considerably as Sasuke eased his foot on the gas pedal. "What's wrong?"

Sakura frowned, "Your grandmother and the rest of your family didn't know that you broke off the engagement with Yuki. And they thought I was Itachi's fiancé."

"My mother probably forgot to mention that _I _was the one getting engaged."

Sakura laughed. "You seemed pretty upset when everyone thought I was Itachi's girlfriend."

"Tch."

"Did I hurt your Uchiha pride?" teased Sakura.

"Hmph," was all Sasuke said and proceeded to ignore her when she began teasing him.

"I wonder if they reached the house yet," Sakura wondered aloud.

"They should have since they left way before us." Sasuke kept his eyes on the road.

"Hey, are we going back to the apartment?" asked Sakura.

"Why?" Sasuke smirked his infamous smirk.

Sakura knew what he was thinking. "Pervert," she muttered.

"I didn't even say anything."

"You didn't have to. It's written all over your face. And anyways you didn't answer my question."

"We're going to be staying at the mansion, while my family's here."

"And how long is that?" Sakura dreaded his answer.

"Until the wedding."

Oh no, moaned Sakura to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's been a looonnngg time since I've updated and I'm sorry. But I finally got over that stupid writer's block. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them ^.^ **

**And be sure to check out my other stories, "SasuSaku My Brother's Best Friend" and "SasuSaku The Unexpected".**

* * *

><p>Sasuke parked the car in the Uchihas' driveway.<p>

"Did Naruto tell you when he'd be back?" Sakura asked.

"What made you remember him suddenly?"

Sakura frowned. "Don't put it that way. It's just that he's met your entire family before, right?"

Sasuke nodded. "He's met them a couple times. Though I don't think my grandmother liked him very much, but my grandfather liked his company.

Sakura grinned, imagining the hyper-active blonde next to Sasuke's grandmother.

"He'll be back in two weeks," Sasuke answered her previous question.

Walking into the house-err, mansion- Sakura was overwhelmed by the number of Uchihas standing around the living room.

Feeling Sasuke's chest bump into her shoulder, she turned to him. "Did your family multiply since I saw them at the airport?"

Raised eyebrow, Sasuke took her hand and lead her into the crowd.

"Sasuke!" a feminine voice shouted. Ignoring the caller, Sasuke continued onwards.

"Hey, that's cold, Sasuke," the woman blocked his path. Sakura recognized her as the brown-eyed lady from the airport. The one who welcomed her into the family.

"Oh it's just you, Tomoko. I thought it was Sayuri," Sasuke stated, relieved.

Tomoko laughed. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your beautiful bride-to-be?"

"Yeah. Tomoko, Sakura. Sakura, this is my cousin's wife."

Tomoko extended her hand, which Sakura shook. "It's nice to meet you," Sakura smiled.

"Here's some advice you'll probably need to know. No matter what Sasuke says or does he really loves and cares for this family, especially obaa-san," Tomoko whispered to Sakura.

"Hmph." Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and propelled her forward.

"Itachi!" The pink-haired woman spotted him across the room. Shaking off her fiancé's grasp on her, she walked towards Itachi.

Sasuke grumbled as he followed her.

"Aww, Sasuke you're so adorable when you're jealous," Sakura laughed.

He shook his head, frowning. "I'm not jealous."

"Sure you're not."

Itachi glanced in their direction and smiled. "I was wondering when you'd come."

"Sakura wanted me to slow down."

"You were going over the speed limit," Sakura reminded, crossing her arms.

"Itachi, where have all your manners gone?" His grandmother approached the trio.

"Ah, obaa-san," Itachi's expression soured slightly. "It's been awhile."

The old lady pursed her lips. "It has and you're still not married. You know you're not getting any younger."

Itachi bit back a groan. It was the same thing every time he and his grandmother conversed. Not wanting to get into an argument, he changed the topic. "You've already met Sakura, haven't you?"

His grandmother frowned; her eyes told him she knew that he'd changed the topic deliberately. "Yes, I have. I must admit, when I first saw her I thought you'd finally found yourself a bride. After all you have . . . _unusual _taste."

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Oh jeez," Sasuke muttered. Sakura was puzzled.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Itachi and obaa-san do this every time they meet," Sasuke explained. "Just watch."

"_Unusual_ taste?" there was an underlying dangerous tone in Itachi's voice.

"It's been rubbing off on Sasuke, too."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm saying. He was going to marry Yuki."

Itachi was incredulous, "Are you trying to say Sakura's strange? You don't even know her."

The old woman sniffed indignantly. "I see it's useless talking with you." With that, she left.

"I don't know what's up with her," Itachi grumbled.

Sakura flashed him a sincere smile. "That's the first time I've seen you like that. And thanks for standing up for me."

Itachi smiled apologetically. "Sorry you had to see that."

"It's fine, but you and your grandmother don't get along very well."

"Yeah, she can be difficult. If she doesn't like something then you can't like it either. We're on opposite ends of the same string."

"I wonder why she doesn't like me," Sakura said aloud.

"I don't think it's that she doesn't like you. It's more like she doesn't know you enough to like you. Give her some time, she'll come around."

"Thanks." Turning to Sasuke, Sakura asked, "How come you couldn't tell me that?"

Sasuke sighed. "I said the same thing to you."

"Not the exact words."

"Whatever."

Sakura studied him. "You're tired."

"I'm fine."

"You look like you could use some rest," Itachi put in. "Why don't both of you go upstairs? Your bags are already there."

"C'mon Sasuke," Sakura took his arm.

Wrapping his arms around her, Sasuke smirked. "Finally we can be alone," he whispered in her ear.


	7. Chapter 7

**So as you all know I'm still ALIVE. And here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews! 3**

* * *

><p>Upstairs in Sasuke's old room, Sakura unpacked their bags. Sasuke was in the bathroom, taking a shower before he would go to bed. Sakura felt bad, she'd kept Sasuke up late with questions and was the main reason he was so tired. She sat on the bed, wondering when the last time she'd been in this room was.<p>

The bathroom door creaked open, revealing a bare-chested Sasuke with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Water dripped from his body and hair.

"Sasuke, you're getting the floor wet," complained Sakura, standing up off the bed and approaching him.

Sasuke sighed for the nth time that day. "All you do is worry, Sakura." He captured her in his outstretched arms. "At least for now, stop worrying," he smirked.

They were about to kiss until the door slammed open, standing in the doorway was Sasuke's furious grandmother. "What scandal is going on here?"

"Obaa-san, what are you doing up here?" asked an annoyed Sasuke.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE? I'M TRYING TO SAVE THE FAMILY NAME," the old lady shouted. "NEVER in all my life have I ever seen such misconduct among the Uchihas. And you two are not even MARRIED."

Sakura blushed to the roots of her hair. She wasn't doing anything wrong. Oh wait, she glanced at Sasuke and noticed how suggestive the situation seemed.

Just as Sakura was thinking of a way to reply, Itachi appeared in the room, behind his grandmother. "Obaa-san, if I recall correctly you're not one to talk. Ojii-san once told me the story of how-a week before your wedding- he entered your room without your parents' permission to enjoy certain activities with you in the darkness of the night."

_Oh my god_, thought Sakura, trying to conceal laughter at the horrifying look on Naomi's face. Sasuke actually cracked a smile.

"What-how . . . when . . . Never mind," stumbled Naomi, flustered as she exited swiftly and quietly.

"Oh Itachi," giggled Sakura as she ran up to give him an affectionate hug. "Thanks for the save."

In the background, Sasuke exuded a murderous aura, which both fiancé and brother ignored.

"It was nothing," Itachi stated with a slight smile.

"Was that true?" she asked curiously.

"From what I heard from Ojii-san, I believe so. He did give a very vivid description of the night," Itachi said, as if in an afterthought. "Well I'd better get going. You two should get some rest."

"No, I'll come down with you," Sakura said, with a furtive glance at Sasuke, who still had a murderous vibe about him. "Sasuke, you're tired. I'll join you later."

As Itachi left the room with Sakura following, Sasuke scowled. So much for what he had planned.

Downstairs Sakura greeted many of the Uchihas, who were all in all pretty nice. The younger children, especially the girls, adored Itachi. Sakura pointed this out to him, as they made their way towards Sho, who was stuffing his five-year old mouth with chocolates.

"What can I say? It's the Uchiha charm," he shrugged, as if that was an explanation in itself.

"Uchiha charm?" Sakura rolled her eyes. She had stopped counting the number of times Sasuke had used that as an explanation.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" shouted an extremely familiar voice.

_Hmm, that sounds like Naruto. But he can't be here. _

There was a flash of blonde, spiky hair before Sakura felt strong arms enveloping her into a warm hug.

"Naruto, you're here!" exclaimed Sakura happily.

"I'll leave you two to catch up," Itachi said, weaving his way through the crowded Uchiha house.

"Yeah," laughed Naruto. "I decided to end my little trip early. I was missing Konoha."

"Let me guess," Sakura frowned disapprovingly. "Sasuke told you I was freaking out because his entire family was here."

"Are you?" questioned Naruto, not answering her question.

"Kinda. I mean they're like an infestation," joked Sakura. "You think that's all of them, but you're proven wrong when another whole swarm of them appear from nowhere."

Naruto cracked up with laughter. "Be careful what you say. We're in Uchiha territory," he warned.

"Anyways, where's Sasuke?" he asked.

"Oh he's asleep."

"You kept him up all night with your talking again didn't you?" grinned Naruto.

"He told you," she sighed. "It's just that I feel so . . . nervous. And I don't think Naomi likes me."

"Who? Sasuke's grandmother?" Naruto ran a hand through his spiky hair. "She didn't like me much in the beginning either. Come to think of it, I'm still not sure if she likes me."

Sakura grimaced. "I can only imagine."

Naruto pouted. "Hey that's mean. I remember the first time I met Sasuke's family on Christmas Break during high school."

* * *

><p><strong>Next up . . . Chapter Eight: Naruto Meets the Uchihas! You give me reviews, I give you chapters, deal? Kappish (how do you spell it and yes I'm too lazy to google it)? 3**


End file.
